Young and Voluntarily Dumb
by realisticstoriesthatmakesense
Summary: L has a thing for criminals and Light makes a nice one to run away with.


The first thing L noticed upon waking up is the pounding in his head. The second thing he noticed was the arm around his waist clutching him close to something too warm for the blanket yet not warm enough without one. He was confused for all of 10 seconds before the contents of last night flooded his mind like the headache that won't go away and - oh yeah, he just fucked Light.

He's not surprised with himself. He's done this plenty of times before. You could say he has a thing for criminals, and they are usually a good fuck. It makes his job a lot easier when he gets to enjoy himself on the way, and he needs a break just like any other person, sometimes he forgets he isn't a machine and overworks himself to the point of blacking out and there's nothing like a drug cartel leader with strong hands and unbreakable ego - and irredeemable crimes - to massage his muscles back to life.

There's also nothing like watching the betrayal on the drug cartel leaders face as he sends them off to prison, or sometimes their execution, or at least that's what he tells himself. No no, he's not actually that sadistic, but this is his job, and anything that helps hide the fact that he's human is a good thing, at least that's what Watari told him as a child. But he knows deep down he is, he gets attached and he lets himself gets attached for the hell of it and then his attachment is ripped off leaving little scars littering his skin. He hasn't done it any other way.

He lifted his head to get a look at his captor - who's only crime he can prove at the moment is gripping L's waist in a way that made him want to melt off the bed and down a cup of vodka filled coffee, then throw up said coffee in a trash bin and take another swig. When he tried lifting his head the pain that pulsed through his head shot down his neck, forcing him to lay back down and try a different approach.

He'd tried to wiggle out from under the sun-kissed arm around him but was met with a nose against the back of his neck and warm air down his spine as Light exhaled against him, pulling him close.

"You're up." was all he said, his voice light and sleepy, and it was rare he ever sounded this vulnerable. It made L feel soft and warm inside, like he could sleep forever. Stay in this state of comfort for decades on end. But no, it never goes the way he wants it to and he never gets what he wants. Well, that's a lie considering he had Light over him a few hours ago, but he never gets what he really wants. What the uncalculating, stupid, unreasonable, and undoubtedly human side of him wants.

L shuddered as Light places kisses along his back, "Yes. I was trying to get out from under you without waking you up, but since you're awake now, please remove your arm. I have business to attend to." He attempted to wiggle out once more half-heartedly. And when Light pulled him back in he felt peaceful and warm and he really doesn't want to move at all.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Light chuckled tracing his fingers up and down L's spine, and L let his eyes flutter close at the feeling.

L scoffed, "More important business." he sighed and Light smiled against his back. He relaxed into it, he doesn't want to get up, he wants to sleep again and pull Lights arms tighter around him because it's rare he ever gets to indulge in such a luxury.

He wanted to sink into the mattress, completely aware of a mass murder's arms around him, yet he hadn't minded because he was good with his hands, and L will take care of him soon anyways. Might as well get his money's worth, because there is only so much satisfaction he can pull from criminals before he throws them under the bus, and he began to feel like it's the only reason he doesn't retire and spend his millions off in London where the weather is familiar and the people bump his shoulders, not ever knowing who he was, and after a few years he is able to forget that too and maybe even be someone close to normal. It's a very tempting course of action that he's never been allowed to even consider.

It probably seems odd that L the World's Greatest Detective doesn't care much for justice or Kira's twisted view of it. He is simply doing the job he was made for, and had no choice but to do. He didn't care much what Light's done, he only cares for his smooth golden skin and bright smile. His soft hands that now know every inch of L. The gleam in his eyes that will soon be washed away with decades he's bound to spend in prison. It almost makes L sad, but Light chose this path and L is just doing his job. He's always doing his job.

"You're quite spirited this morning, Light." L exhales, rubbing circles into Light's wrists and remembering the lines in his palms that will soon become faded from push ups on the concrete cell floor and he is relaxed and that is rare. It will be a shame to see all this beauty wasted away like that, in countless pushups and makeshift pocket knives.

"Well, that's what a night of sexual deviancy can do to you I suppose." Light yawned, turning L around to face him, and his hair was more golden than it was last night. L lifted his hand to twirl the soft strands between his fingers and idly mumble, "I suppose." and let his thoughts wander. He'd really miss this, Light too. Out of all the cases he's solved, Light will be one of ones he won't forget. He might even consider sparing him the death penalty, but that would be cruel. Not to the world, but for Light. He could either send him to his death, or let him rot in prison with life sentences upon life sentences stacked up against him and watch the beauty seep from him bit by bit until he's old and having a heart attack of his own. And he deserves it.

Light smiled warmly and ran his hands along L's scalp and pushed his head forward, pressing his lips against L's softly, interrupting his thoughts, and it's a lot different than last night's hard pressed sloppily desperate makeouts. This was all too romantic and L rolled his eyes, but kissed back anyways letting his hands tangle in the gold ribbons of Lights hair. He smelled citrusy and fresh and it sounded weird to say in his head but he liked it nonetheless. He felt Lights hand travel down his back and push him forward, pressing his body against Lights and Light sat up a bit, hovering over L to deepen the kiss, sweeping a tongue across his lips and L really didn't want to stop and didn't want Light to stop but he can't spend another day in bed.

"Light." he exhaled through soft pressed kisses, "Light, stop." But Light didn't stop, and L was kinda glad he didn't, he just layed more kisses down his chin and along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and sucking and L really really didn't want to stop. He tilted his head back to expose his neck more almost involuntary. He cursed to himself, his body is betraying him, as it always does. That's why he's here in the first place.

"Light, really. I have work to do." L kept his voice even and that probably pissed Light off, as he was so desperate to get a reaction out of him last night which made L feel smug, but L didn't make a move to stop him now so that might be enough of a response for Light to kiss harder.

"I am your work." Light breathed on his neck, his voice was laced with lust as he lined L's collarbone with kisses and trailed his hands down to L's jeans gripping his hips rubbing soft circles into the bone and pressing his own down to meet L's and it was clear if he didn't stop this now he wouldn't be able to soon.

"No, Light. I can't." L put his hand to Light's chest and pushed him lightly, and Light sighed falling back to his side of the bed exhaling loudly and chuckling to himself.

"You're such a tease." he laughed, shaking his head, "I'm gonna go jerk off in the bathroom, then. You're missing out." L rolled his eyes.

"There's not much to miss out on." he mumbled, shrugging as he buttoned his jeans back up. He could feel Light stop and make an insulted noise. He would have laughed if he did laugh, but he didn't. At least not in public, and rarely to himself.

"That's not what you said last night. Or at least, not what your dick told me." Lights voice had childish revenge in it and L smiled as he heard Light stomp away. He did enjoy getting under his skin, he wouldn't have the opportunity soon enough and is going to indulge in all things Light Yagami until the evidence allows him to take him down and tuck him into the back of his mind in the 'Criminals I've Fucked and Sent To Execution' tab.

When Light was no longer in view he fell back onto the bed. His life was quite sad when you think about it. He likes and likes and sometimes loves and then has to throw it away. He often thought about running away from this life, maybe even taking Light to see some of the sights back in England, and buying a cheap flat with tea filled cabinets and a bed that barely fits the both of them, reading newspapers and being boring and normal and it sounds so nice. But no, the moment L goes somewhere he is not accounted for, Wammy will send agents to the ends of the earth to find him and bring him back, and though Wammy does everything for him and he's grateful, he hates him for this. For trapping him in a life he's never had the option out of.

Suicide crossed his mind, but he didn't want to be so cliche, or rush the inevitable, it would be pointless. But he wishes for once he could have something to call his own, not something that will rot away in prison and call him sometimes confessing their love. He wants something he has an excuse to make bad decisions with, ditch all his money for, steal pastries from local shops and spend a night in jail beside. He wants to be boring, and he wants a boring life with a boring Light and it's all he wants.

When Light finally came out off the bathroom L tilted his head at him letting his fantasies of a new life rush through him, yet "Do you like me?" was all he'd asked, flatly.

"Uh, What's up with you, Ryuzaki?" Light chuckled stepping towards him and placing his hands around his hips with a warm smile.

L put a hand to his chest, stopping him, "No, answer my question. Do you like me?"

"I probably more than just like you by now, Ryuzaki, considering I had you sinking into the bed a few hours ago." Light chuckled wrapping his hands around L's waist and tugging him closer and L rolled his eyes at the lewd statement.

"Do you like me enough to run away with me to another country and change our identities?" Light stumble back shocked, letting his hands fall slighting but didn't let go of L and L was glad about that, and Light probably would have thought this was a joke if L's face wasn't so serious.

Yet he still asked, "Are you serious?" with a shake of his head, "If this is your attempt at a joke it is poorly put together but I appreciate the endeavor." he said waving his hand dismissively.

L sighed leaning forward to cupped Lights face in his hands, and moving in to peck him softly on the lips.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Or more accurately, do I ever make jokes? Now, I need an answer quickly because I can only unlock my private bank account for an hour and I've already put the code in and am prepared to transfer money to another account to pay for all of this nonsense. We can go to England and drink tea and steal pastries and boring things that old couples do, I just need answer."

Lights eyes were wide and he looked so young in that moment, and that made L feel guilty. He shouldn't be putting all of this on Light, someone who has his whole life ahead of him, but he's giving him a choice and Lights clever enough to make decisions for himself, even if they are terribly bad ones like the one L is giving him, and he doesn't want to care, he just wants to get on with it because what's being the point of being young and dumb if you can't do young and dumb things? And Light wasn't answering and L was starting to feel young and dumb himself which never happens and-

"Yes." Light grinned, nodding his head and kissing L softly and it was so sappy and romantic that L vaguely remembers seeing something like this in a movie, Light sounded so sure, even though he probably wasn't. Young and dumb, L told himself, making an excuse for all the things he's about to do.

But he didn't want to care, and he won't for now. Instead he went to the closet and kicked an empty suitcase towards Light and crouched in his sofa chair and began transferring enough money to last into an accessible account.

"Watari should still be asleep right now, so pack up, but don't bring much, I'll be replacing all the things we've packed on the way, anyways. Even your stupid hair care products if you'd like."

And Light did, and L listened as he shuffled around the room picking up his things and folding them neatly into the suitcase with shaky hands probably very confused and excited and young L couldn't really believe it himself. Running away with an amnesia-stricken Kira to another country and he might just get away with it considering what a genius he's been made out to be. He was doing something so dumb and so wrong and it was just like he'd imagined doing something dumb and wrong would be. Freeing, and normal, and all around stupid.


End file.
